Darkness spreads
by AkiMizu
Summary: Fai wakes up from another dream in a series of nightmares hes been having. He thinks it may have something to do with Ashura. FMA and TC crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness spreads

Chapter 1- Fate

Fai sat up, his heart pounding. He had had another nightmare, the one about his powers.

Fai shook his head, trying to clear the images of his friends torn to shreds, blood everywhere. He could only remember seeing them first the waking up and finding them dead. Fai sighed heavily and got up, he needed to go and think.

Fai was walking outside the area his companions and he had decided to stay for the night, a small clearing in the middle of a forest. He paced up and down for over and hour trying to clear his head. Fai hated dreams like that, where people he knew died because of him. He had only had another series of dreams like this before...

Fai spun around. He had heard someone close by. He started walking quickly back to the camp but then he crashed into someone, making himself and them fall over.

"Uwah! I'm sorry!" He heard a familiar voice say. "I'm so sorry Fai, I didn't see you!"

Fai blinked and looked at the figure. He smiled with relief, it was Sakura.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" He said, quickly getting up and helping her up. "I was just thinking."

Sakura smiled back. "Well we both seem fine, shall we go back to camp?"

Fai suddenly thought of something. "But Sakura-chan, what are you doing away from the camp? You could get hurt."

Sakura laughed. "I was just getting some water from one of the bags. I don't think anything lives around here anyway."

Fai smiled. "Yes, that is true. I haven't sensed anything since we came." Fai actually found this unsettling but didn't want Sakura to worry.

They walked back only to find Syaoran looked around desperately. When he saw Sakura he ran over to her and took her hand.

"Princess! Where were you! I was worried!" He looked up to Fai. "Did you find her?"

Sakura smiled. "We kind of both found each other I think..." She blushed, looking down at Syaoran's hand on her own. Syaoran noticed and quickly let go.

Fai smiled. "Where are Kuro-chan and mokona?"

**Syaoran looked back to the tents they had been sleeping in. "They're both in there still." **

Fai frowned. "Kuro-chan doesn't normally sleep in..."

Syaoran looked concerned suddenly. "Do you think he's ok?"

Fai walked past him, not saying anything. He reached the tent and opened the door to it...

He screamed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran and Sakura ran over only to find Fai held in a headlock by Kurogane.

Fai smiled and waved. "I guess he was just sleeping in..."

Kurogane looked at them all, then at Fai. "I could've killed you." He said. "I am a ninja you know."

Fai smiled as he was released. "You mean you _were_ a ninja, right?"

Kurogane growled. "I _am_ a ninja and don't you forget it either! "

Fai grinned. "Of course I won't kuro-rin!"

Kurogane glared at him. "If you do, I may have to remind you."

Sakura and Syaoran looked worried.

Fai smiled, then said in a patronising voice: "Aw, of course kuro-chii!"

Kurogane slowly drew his sword, one of his forehead veins sticking out.

Sakura ran between them. "Um... um... Should we ask Mokona if he senses a feather?"

Fai smiled, Kurogane relaxed a bit, Syaoran nodded eagerly.

"Yes." They all said together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you think? It's kind of my first real fan fiction... hmm... I don't know if it's good or bad . Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkness Spreads**

**Chapter 2 - Fullmetal**

**Syaoran pulled open the tent flap and looked around. "Mokona?" He called.**

**Mokona poked it's head out of the tent. "Uwaaaaah..." It groaned. "Mokona is sleepy!"**

**Fai smiled. "Can you sense a feather?"**

**Mokona jumped up onto his shoulder. "Yup! It's somewhere to the South of here..." Its pointed in the general direction.**

**Kurogane nodded. "I guess that's where we go then."**

**Fai clapped his hands. "Wai! Another new place!"**

**Sakura and Syaoran nodded, both smiling.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Wow!" Fai exclaimed. "It's such a big town!"**

**They had arrived in the town a little while ago, after they had managed to get out of the forest. Kurogane was getting increasingly annoyed with Fai's exclamations every five minutes.**

"**Hey! The floor in cobbled!" Fai smiled.**

**Kurogane snapped. "Will you shut up!" He yelled, attracting glances of passer-bys.**

"**Aw! Is kuro-tan annoyed because he's hungry?" Fai said grinning.**

"**No I damn well am not!" Kurogane yelled.**

**Syaoran, meanwhile, was taking in the scenery as much as Fai had been, only quieter. He blinked and frowned as he saw a man in a suit of armour walking down the road.**

"**What's the matter Syaoran-kun?" Sakura looked at him, a worried expression on her face.**

**Syaoran smiled. "Nothing much Sakura-hime. They seem to have a strange style of dress here, that's it really."**

**Fai and Kurogane looked over from their fighting.**

"**Awu! That's a big suit!" Fai exclaimed loudly.**

**A bit too loudly as it turned out, because the man in the suit turned to them, a young boy was standing next to him, he had blonde hair and wore a red coat.**

"**Oops!" Fai grinned and waved. "Sorry!"**

**The suit and the boy walked up to them. Syaoran stepped protectively in front of Sakura.**

**The boy spoke. "What did you mean by that?" He asked, an almost threatening tone in his voice.**

**Fai held up his hands. "I certainly didn't mean offence!" He smiled. "It's just a new sight to us, we're travellers."**

**The suit looked at the boy. "Ed, let's just leave them alone..."**

"**No." Ed said. "If you keep letting people say things like that, they'll walk all over you Al."**

**Kurogane stepped forward. "So, you want to fight, huh?" He asked.**

**Fai placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bad Kuro-woof!" He smiled at Ed and Al. "I'm really very sorry." **

**Al nodded. "It's ok. My brother just seems to overreact to everything."**

**Fai looked pointedly at Kurogane. "I know just what you mean!" He said, smiling.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkness Spreads**

**Chapter 3 - Resolution**

I'm very sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, and my lack of commenting! . I find updating quickly very hard so please be patient!

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**They had all returned to the place Ed and Al were staying in a few hours before it went dark. Fai had set about unpacking a few things and Kurogane had been busy trying to stop him.**

"**Don't unpack all the stuff! We're only staying here for a bit so don't get comfy!"**

**Fai smiled over his shoulder at him.**

"**Aw, Kuro-chii! Just ask if you want to help! I don't mind."**

**Kurogane glared a death-glare at him. **

"**I do _not_ want to help you!"**

**Fai waved his hand up and down. **

"**You don't have to be so shy Kuro-miin!"**

**Kurogane turned away and breathed out hard, trying to stop himself from strangling Fai.**

"**I am going to go and talk to someone else now." Kurogane said through gritted teeth.**

"**Ok, Kuro-woof!"**

"**Stop it!"**

"**Aw is Kuro-woof stressed?"**

"**You bet I am!"**

"**Does Kuro-woof need a glass of water?"**

"**Not from you!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile...**

**Ed and Al sat on the opposite side on the table from Syaoran and Sakura. They hadn't said much because of the fighting upstairs, when Kurogane came down they pretended not to have been listening.**

"**So what brings you guys round here?" Ed asked, sipped a cup of water.**

**- Kurogane saw the water and shuddered, he thought he may never drink it again-**

"**We are looking for something." Syaoran replied.**

**Ed and Al's eyes widened slightly, they remembered using the same term quite a few times before. **

"**Oh?" Said Al. "What is it?"**

**Syaoran looked at Sakura, she nodded.**

"**We are looking for pieces of Sakura-Hime's memory." Syaoran replied.**

"**Sakura-Hime?" Ed and Al asked in unison.**

**Sakura smiled and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed and looked at the table.**

"**Um... Sakura-Hime was a princess in our world..."**

**Kurogane had sat down next to them a while ago, avoiding looking at either the ceiling or the glass of water.**

"**You looked surprised just a minute ago, when Syaoran said we were looking for something. Why was that?"**

**Ed and Al looked at each other.**

"**We are looking for something as well." Ed replied.**

**Fai came down just as he said this. **

"**Let's look together!" He exclaimed.**

**They all turned to him.**

"**What?"**

"**I said-"**

**Kurogane held up a hand. "I heard what you said!" He moaned.**

**Syaoran looked to Sakura for her opinion.**

"**I think it's a good idea!" Sakura said smiling.**

**Syaoran looked at Kurogane hopefully.**

**Kurogane sighed. "Fine! But we're leaving as soon as we find the feather!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That night Fai had another dream.**

**He was standing at the side of a huge lake. It was completely black. He looked around but no one else was there. Fai looked at the water, there was something in it. He moved closer and he saw...**

**... The face of Ashura.**

**Fai sat up, gasping for breath. Light was filtering in through the curtains of his room. He breathed out hard and collapsed back into his bed.**

**Later on, after they had all woken up, the group approached the main library. **

"**Remind me why we're here." Kurogane muttered.**

"**Becaaaause..." Fai said. "We're going to drop of Ed-Kun and Al-Kun!"**

**Kurogane glared at him. "Why are we doing that?"**

"**Becaaaause..." Fai smiled. "They let us stay with them."**

"**Yeah... so?"**

"**Becaaaause-"**

"**Stop that!"**

"**What?"**

"**You know what!"**

**They reached the library and said they would meet at Ed and Al's house at around 6:00pm. Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona carried on down the road. They had been walking for a while when Mokona stopped suddenly.**

**Fai looked round. "What is it?"**

**Mokona's eyes opened. "I can sense the feather close by!"**

**Syaoran looked round as well as the others. "Where?"**

**Mokona looked at them. "I think it's just down there..." It pointed down an alley way.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yup! I'm leaving it there for now or it wont be updated for a while! . How did you like it? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkness Spreads**

**Chapter 4 - Guess who?**

Very sorry for the gaps between each chapter! I've had writers block for ages! -.- I also had a lot of hw... this is way more fun tho'! . I am also sorry for any mistakes in my fic! I can't change them easily so they may as well stay...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**They quickly followed the direction Mokona was pointing, Syaoran and Kurogane first, Fai next and Sakura and Mokona last.**

**Fai heard a cry as the two in front went round the corner, he started running. He turned the corner and saw...**

"**Ashura..." He whispered.**

**Kurogane had drawn his sword, and Syaoran his. They were looking at Ashura with a determined expression.**

**Fai looked at them all, Sakura and Mokona just coming round the corner.**

"**Mokona..." He said, "Take Sakura back to the house."**

**Mokona looked at him, then nodded.**

"**Come on Sakura!" It squeaked.**

**Sakura nodded slightly and turned to follow, taking a glance back at Fai, she'd never heard him so serious before...**

**Fai stepped forward, past Syaoran and Kurogane who were starting to look confused. Kurogane's eyes narrowed slightly.**

**Fai looked up into his King's eyes.**

"**What are you doing here...?"**

**Ashura frowned, and said. "Who are you? Why are you so interested in me and know my name?"**

**Fai's eyes widened. He stepped back. **

"**I... I'm sorry..." He said it to himself more than anyone else.**

**Kurogane looked at him, a slight expression of worry crossed over his face.**

**Fai looked at the ground.**

"**I... Let's go..." He said to the others, then turned and started running.**

"**Wait! Fai-san!" Syaoran called out and ran after him.**

**Kurogane looked at Ashura, then sheathed his sword.**

"**He knows you..." He muttered. "Could you be the one causing him to wake up from nightmares every morning?"**

**Ashura smiled.**

"**I will come for him."**

**Kurogane turned away, then started walking after the others.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura looked up as the door opened, the went to it but no one was there. She heard thumping up the stairs and realised it must be one of them back before the others.**

**She turned away from the door and looked at Mokona.**

**The door opened again, she turned round, just in time to see a flash of brown hair sprint past her, up the stairs.**

**Sakura sighed and started to close the door.**

**Kurogane stepped in and pulled the door open.**

**Sakura looked up at him.**

"**What's wrong?"**

**Kurogane had a look of absolute malice on his face.**

"**He will never get him." He said quietly, then turned and headed up the stairs.**

**Mokona looked at her as Sakura felt herself starting to cry.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fai was lying face down on his bed when Syaoran found him. He turned and went back outside the door, letting Fai calm down seemed the best idea.**

**Kurogane came up the stairs and Syaoran pointed to the door.**

**Kurogane nodded and indicated for him to go downstairs.**

"**Why?" Syaoran whispered.**

"**Sakura needs you." Kurogane said back quietly.**

**Syaoran's eyes widened and he rushed down the stairs.**

**Kurogane knocked on the door.**

"**Don't come in!" Fai's muffled voice could be heard saying. "I don't want to talk yet."**

**Kurogane frowned, this was awfully like the conversations he'd had with Tomoyo, creepily like them.**

"**Oh come on!" He groaned. "You're acting childish."**

**There was no reply, but the atmosphere didn't change.**

**Kurogane sighed and opened the door.**

**Fai was sitting up on the bed now, hugging a pillow. He was crying.**

**Kurogane almost stepped back out the room, he was so surprised.**

**Fai looked at him.**

"**What? I can't cry?" He sniffed.**

"**N-No!" Kurogane didn't know why he was stuttering, seeing Fai cry was actually pretty scary.**

**Fai lay down and turned away.**

"**It wasn't him anyway..." He muttered**

"**Who?" Kurogane asked, though he knew the answer.**

**Fai sniffed.**

"**It wasn't Ashura..." He said.**

**Kurogane said nothing.**

**An awkward silence filled the room.**

**Kurogane opened his mouth to say something, then frowned. He walked closer to the bed... nothing. He prodded Fai in the back... nothing.**

**Fai mumbled something then turned over.**

**Kurogane jumped back stifling a scream.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Downstairs, Syaoran had comforted Sakura until she had fallen asleep on the sofa.**

**He looked up at the ceiling, wondering if Fai was alright.**

**Syaoran turned sharply as a noise was made on the stairs.**

**Kurogane walked in to the room and sat down, facing away.**

**Awkward silence.**

**Syaoran looked at Kurogane.**

"**Uhm..."**

"**Fai was crying..." Kurogane said.**

"**Huh?" Syaoran looked shocked.**

"**He was really crying..." Kurogane's head suddenly turned to Syaoran. He looked scared.**

"**Kuro-!"**

"**I didn't know what to do..." Kurogane looked away again.**

**Syaoran didn't know what to do either.**

"**Um... I'm sure he'll be fine..."**

**Kurogane stood up.**

"**When he comes... I'm going to kill him." He said, anger in his voice. "I will rip him apart."**

**Syaoran just blinked and sat there as Kurogane walked out the door.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

OMG! Fai cried! Do you PH34R? Heh heh... I was always wondering how people would react if Fai cried in the manga, (surely there'd be a lot of screams worldwide!), I decided to try it in here, obviously not as effective... Maybe this is because I was looking at tragedy fics yesterday... . Oh well! Ashura's awake! Maybe you are wondering why Chii didn't warn Fai, if you are then I will tell you now that she did! Read chapter three veeeeery carefully!

Seeya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness Spreads**

**Chapter 5 - Kill him**

Heh, well we're here on chapter five! Wowy! I think I'm gonna celebrate! Thanks for the support guys! .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran looked at the door when it opened, breaking the awkward silence in the room. Ed and Al walked in.**

"**Hey guys!" Ed waved.**

"**Hello!" Al seemed like he was smiling but you couldn't tell on a suit of armour.**

**Kurogane turned away angrily. Syaoran forced a smiled and waved back.**

"**We think we're getting closer to finding what we were looking for!" Ed grinned, sitting next to Syaoran. Al remained standing.**

"**Where's Fai-san?" Al asked suddenly.**

**The temperature in the room went down.**

"**Um..." Al looked a them. "He's ok isn't he?"**

**Syaoran nodded. "He decided to go to bed early, he wasn't feeling well."**

**Ed nodded slowly. "I see... Are you guys any closer to what you need to find?"**

**Syaoran nodded again. "I think we are."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile upstairs...**

**Fai sat up in bed. He blinked and wiped his face which was still wet from his tears. He smiled slightly.**

"**Kuro-tan and the others haven't ever seen me cry... I haven't cried in five years..." He looked at the ground. "Why did I cry when I saw him? I told myself that I'd forget him... I told Chii..." He sighed and stood up, wiping his eyes dry on his sleeve. He fixed a smile on his face and opened the door.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mokona was sitting at the top of the stairs when he heard Fai's door open. He jumped up. "Fai!" He cried "Are you ok!"**

**Fai smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Mokona."**

**Mokona went quiet. "Fai?" He asked.**

"**Yes?" Fai turned to him, smiling widely.**

**Mokona jumped onto Fai's shoulder. "Don't act like everything's ok when it's not." He turned and jumped away, leaving Fai staring after him.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fai stopped outside the door to where all the others were sitting. His hand grasped the handle but didn't turn. He was staring at the door.**

**On the door there was a face in the glass, carved into it, eyes narrow and unseeing...**

**...The face of Ashura...**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Syaoran heard a thump outside and stood up quickly. Kurogane looked up for the first time since Fai had cried. **

"**What was that?" Ed asked.**

**Kurogane shook his head. "Stay here, all of you."**

**Kurogane opened the door and looked out into the hall, the colour drained from his face. He walked out and shut the door behind him.**

"**Fai?" He asked quietly.**

**Fai was sprawled in a heap on the floor, his arms covering his face.**

**Kurogane walked closer.**

**Fai looked a t him.**

"**He was... He was Ashura, wasn't he?" He started to laugh. "He tricked me again..." Tears began to pour out of his eyes. "I can't get away..."**

**Kurogane bent down and enveloped him in a hug. "You'll be ok." He said.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A man was walking along a narrow corridor, his face was gaunt, his eyes sunken. He came to the end of the corridor and knocked on the huge wooden door.**

"**Come in." A voice said quietly from the other side.**

**The man swallowed and walked in. As soon as he crossed the threshold he fell into a low bow.**

"**Ashura-Hime." He said, his voice wavering.**

**He heard footsteps coming towards him. He looked up.**

**Ashura stood above him. One of his hands was smeared in blood, his face was splattered with it. In the blood-covered hand he held a head, the head of a young blonde girl with brown cat ears.**

**The man looked away.**

"**Rise Kii." Ashura's voice commanded him.**

**Kii stood up. "Master..."**

**Ashura looked a the head in his hands. He raised his eyebrows. He threw it carelessly into the corner of the room.**

"**Someone had to be punished for his escape, I think you would prefer it was her to you..."**

**Kii nodded. "Thank you Ashura-Hime."**

**Ashura's hand suddenly grabbed Kii's throat.**

"**No more games Kii. I want him back... I want him back NOW!"**

**He hurled Kii across the room, letting his neck snap.**

**He shook his hand. "I think I may have to find someone else better than you." He smiled, the smile didn't seem sane.**

"**Maybe I _can_ find someone."**

**He turned and left the room.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well? What do you think? Was Ashura scary enough? I think I could have made him worse... But hey! I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkness spreads**

**Chapter 6 - restless night**

Hey guys! It's been a while... I promised myself that if I didn't do this chapter before christmas then I'd give myself £5 back so here we are!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fai smiled as he looked out the window on the ground floor. Snow had begun to fall a few minutes before but everyone had been asleep. Fai hadn't slept for more than an hour since when he had last seen Ashura's face in the door two days ago. Strangely enough though, he didn't feel tired, he felt relieved. He didn't know why but seeing Ashura's face properly for the first time in a year had made all the bad memories disappear, it was like they weren't needed anymore.**

**Anyway, he always had a saying to fall back on:**

'**It couldn't get any worse than this.'**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Syaoran sat up in his bed. He looked across at the curtains, there was no light coming through so what could have woken him up?**

**He stood up after a minute and headed downstairs. He got to the living room's door and opened it. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Fai sitting by the window, his head resting on his arms, asleep.**

**Syaoran smiled and picked up a sofa cover from over the door, placing it on Fai to keep him warm. He turned, then stroked Fai's head. He left and went back to bed.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurogane heard the door close next to his, Syaoran was back in his bed. He waited a few minutes before sitting up and slowly walking over to the sink in the corner of his room. He turned the tap of and washed the cold water over his face. He wasn't very tired but it made him feel better. Kurogane looked at himself in the mirror, his face looked tired and drained of colour, probably from worrying so much about Fai.**

**He kicked the wall hard. Why did he care if Fai was in danger? He shouldn't care, he didn't even like him. But the problem was that he couldn't help worrying. He shut his eyes as the image of Fai on the floor filled his mind. He'd looked so scared, it was unbearable to think about it. He shook his head, he wasn't going to think about it. He was going to do something about it instead.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura opened her eyes again. She sighed looking into the snow. She'd only ever seen snow once before, in the town of Spirit. It wasn't an experiance she wanted to remember. Sakura remembered what Fai had said as they arrived there about his country. 'It always snowed.' She sighed again, wondering what it would be like to see snow every day for the whole of your life. She couldn't even imagine it.**

**Sakura looked at the wall at the end of her room, Syaoran was in the next room. She was happy that he was there, this whole thing going on with Fai scared her. She didn't want to think that anything would happen to one of her friends.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mokona looked up as Kurogane got back into his bed. Mokona was sitting on the floor just under the bed so he wouldn't be seen. Mokona was terribly worried as he could sense Kurogane and the others were, he didn't want anything to happen to Fai or any of them. He jumped up onto the bed then frowned. Mokona walked closer to the lump in the middle and poked it.**

**Nothing happened.**

**Mokona gasped and ran out of the room, switching on the hall light as he went. "Kurogane!" Mokona called.**

**No answer.**

**Mokona shook his head and ran downstairs. Kurogane wasn't there either. Mokona ran out into the path, after having a bit of difficulty opening the door, and looked around frantically. Mokona couldn't see anything in the blizzard the snow had now become. He ran back inside and switched on all the upstairs lights, even in the rooms, waking everyone but Fai up.**

"**Kurogane's gone!" Mokona exclaimed when they were all in the same room (Even Ed and Al who were wondering what was going on). **

"**What!" Ed, Al and Syaoran all exclaimed.**

"**Where could he have gone?" Sakura asked.**

**Everyone started looked everywhere but at her.**

"**What?" She looked around. "Tell me."**

**Syaoran looked at her.**

"**I think he's gone after Ashura..." He muttered.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurogane smiled slightly as he walked through the blizzard. They must have noticed he was gone by now, it was just starting to become morning after all. He shook his head, he had to focus and not think about the people he left behind, the people he might never see again. He bit his lip as he carried on walking. **

**He would miss them.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

So? What do you think? It's festive right? Snow? Yeah? Well it's as good as I could make it before christmas so I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time.

Hellsingandinuyasharock


	7. Chapter 7

**Darkness Spreads**

**Chapter 7 - Penetration**

Hey guys! It's me again! This was quite a short time to wait huh? Anyway, please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fai woke up, light streaming through the window he was sitting next to. He blinked and looked around, then saw that there was a cover on him. Fai frowned, he hadn't put it there so who had? Fai sighed and got up, moving the cover back to the door from where Syaoran had taken it last night. Fai walked out of the room and down the hall. He looked around but couldn't see the others anywhere. He walked into the kitchen and saw a piece of paper pinned to the table. He moved over to it and started to read:**

_**Dear Fai,**_

_**Kurogane has gone off after Ashura, I have gone after him. I might not come back for a while but please don't worry. Edward, Alphonse and Sakura are still there so they will look after you.**_

_**See you soon.**_

_**Syaoran**_

**Fai dropped the note in shock. They were both gone. Both of his friends. Gone...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura looked up as she saw Fai run past her as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. She turned.**

"**Fai-san?"**

**He didn't look back at her. He ran straight out of the front door and into the now settled snow.**

"**Fai-san!"**

**Fai was going after Ashura.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurogane shivered slightly, the cold was penetrating his clothes and making him freeze. Still he pushed onward. He wasn't going to let Ashura, or anyone in fact, hurt one of his friends. Friends... The word wasn't familiar to him. Kurogane couldn't really remember having friends, only people who hung round him. Kurogane shook his head, he had to focus on getting to Ashura. He had been tipped off by a traveller, after 'asking him nicely' of course, that a powerful magician was staying in an inn on the edge of town. He wondered why Ashura would stay there but didn't mind much. It really was just a matter of getting into his room and assassinating him. Kurogane didn't mind facing him head to head in a fight but it would be easier this way, it was for Fai not for him.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fai stopped at the corner of the street, he was too worn out to go on and the cold wasn't helping. It seemed to be freezing his joints so he could hardly walk let alone run. He looked around to make sure no one was watching. This was an emergency so he had to take action whether he liked it or not. **

**Fai shut his eyes and started to pull off one of his gloves.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurogane walked into the inn and started to look around. He got many strange looks from the people sitting in there but ignored them, he was used to it. He looked around for the barkeeper and found him after asking most of the people in the inn. As Kurogane approached him, he could tell that there was something strange about him, something that came off his aura. Kurogane instantly stepped back as the man turned to him.**

"**Yes? What do you want?" The man asked in an old rasping voice.**

**Kurogane looked at him again then stepped forwards. "I'm looking for someone, can you tell me where he is?"**

**The barkeeper laughed. "I can tell you where anyone in this inn is if you like! What's the name?"**

"**Name?"**

"**Of the man you're trying to find."**

**Kurogane stepped back. "I never said it was a man.**

**The man blinked. "Really? I was sure you did..." He stepped forwards.**

**Kurogane stood his ground. "No, I didn't. I'm pretty sure now that you know Ashura, don't you?"**

**The man turned away, laughing again. "My dear man, I _am_ Ashura!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

What a cruel cliff-hanger! Well, that's me for you! Did this chapter seem shrter than normal? If it did, I'm sorry! Hope to see you soon!

Hellsingandinuyasharock


	8. Chapter 8

**Darkness Spreads**

**Chapter 8 - Ashura**

Hey guys! It's chapter 8! (This is really getting hard now...) Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Syaoran looked around him, the blizzard had long since stopped but it was still freezing. He rubbed his arms, trying to get his blood to circulate a bit more. Syaoran sighed, it had been much harder trying to find Kurogane than he had first thought it would be. He had gone to several houses and asked lots of people on the street if they knew where he was from a description. Only one had actually seen him but hadn't known where he was going. Syaoran looked around again then started walking quickly to the edge of the town, maybe he could ask if anyone had seen Ashura.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurogane stepped back from the figure. Ashura seemed to stretch then change slightly into a man roughly in his thirties with long black hair. Ashura smiled.**

"**So, where is Fai? I'm know that you know him."**

**Kurogane frowned. "Can't you find him? I thought that you would be able to with your magic..."**

**Ashura shook his head. "No. But, if you tell me where he is I will spare you... for now at least."**

**Kurogane smiled grimly. "I don't want you to go easy on me, it's no fun that way."**

**Ashura sighed. "What a nuisance you are... alright then, I shall get rid of you and find him myself."**

**Ashura raised his hands and pointed at Kurogane, muttered something, then a small spike of ice shot from his fingers. Kurogane dodged neatly and turned. "We shouldn't fight in here." He said.**

"**Why? Do you care for these people?"**

"**Of course I don't!" Kurogane growled. "I was thinking that we would have more space outside."  
Ashura nodded. "Ok then, you first."**

**Kurogane backed out of the door. He felt his arm hit someone and turned his head.**

**Syaoran looked up at Kurogane, surprise evident in his eyes. **

"**Kurogane-san?"**

**Kurogane pushed him to the side as a spear of ice stabbed at him. If Syaoran hadn't been moved it would have cut an artery in his neck.**

"**What...?" Syaoran muttered, looking at Ashura.**

"**Run!" Kurogane said. "Protect Fai!"**

**Kurogane picked up a burning torch and lunged at Ashura as Syaoran turned and ran back the way he had come.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fai pulled off his gloves and placed one hand in the snow. His face lit up slightly.**

"**They're on the edge of town?" He muttered. "Right..."**

**He stood up and started walking quickly after the trail his hands could sense in the snow, for that was part of Fai's magic, he could sense people around him with his hands.**

**Fai had been walking for quite a while when he heard footsteps in the snow. He looked around to try and find where they were coming from and saw a figure in the distance.**

"**Syaoran-kun!"**

**The figure stopped then began to run faster.**

"**Fai-san!"**

**Fai waved so Syaoran could see him better. Soon Syaoran had made it to Fai but he was panting so much that he couldn't speak.**

"**Here, sit down." Fai helped Syaoran to the ground and sat next to him.**

"**Where is Kurogane?"**

**Syaoran looked up, slightly shocked by Fai's lack of honorific.**

"**Um... He... He was with... At the edge of town... Ashura..."**

**Fai stood up. "I see... Stay here."**

**Fai started to run in the direction Syaoran had come.**

"**No!"**

**The cry stopped him. Fai turned and saw Syaoran standing, back on his feet.**

"**Syaoran-kun...?"**

"**I promised him that I'd protect you. If you go back there then I'll come too."**

**Fai shook his head. "This is my fight Syaoran."**

"**No! I'm going where ever you go!"**

**Fai walked back to him. "I can't let you."**

"**You can't stop me."**

**Fai frowned. "I can."**

"**No you -"**

**Fai punched Syaoran in the side of the neck, knocking him out instantly.**

**Fai caught him as he fell. "I'm so sorry Syaoran..."**

**He placed his coat over him, hoping to keep him warm until he woke up.**

"**I have to go..."**

**Fai turned and ran after Kurogane and Ashura.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kurogane dodged another attack with the ice spear.**

"**Ha! Is that the best you can do?" He mocked Ashura. Stabbing out with the burning torch.**

**Ashura just smiled as he dodged.**

"**You may laugh, but I can sense you are tired. You haven't got long left to live."**

**Kurogane hated to admit it but Ashura was right. His breath was coming out quickly, in short white puffs of air.**

"**I won't let you win Ashura!" He charged at him.**

**Ashura smiled.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Well, another cliff-hanger (Of sorts)! I hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as you said you liked the others! See you soon!

Hellsingandinuyasharock


	9. Chapter 9

**Darkness Spreads**

**Chapter 9 - The fight begins**

Well hello! I'm very sorry about the long wait this time! I am very tired...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kurogane dodged another blow, jumping up onto a tall rock, the start of the mountain at the edge of town.**

**Ashura shook his head. "You are an irritation." He muttered.**

**Kurogane smiled. "Must be like an itch, huh?"**

**Ashura nodded, then frowned. "I don't need to converse with you, mortal."**

**Ashura struck out at Kurogane with his ice staff. Kurogane dodged it with an inch to spare.**

"**That wizard must bother you."**

**Ashura's eyes narrowed. "Do not speak of him."**

**Kurogane grinned. "Me and Fai got to know each other well while we were together. He's nicer than you'd think."**

**Ashura lunged at him, his spear parried by Kurogane's staff. Their faces were so close Kurogane could feel the coolness of Ashura's skin.**

**Ashura's eyes were wide with anger.**

"**Do not mention him!" He screeched. Kurogane felt his ear drums straining with the noise.**

**Suddenly Ashura stopped, turning slowly, his face seemed to split in two with the hungry grin which crept onto his face.**

"**Fai..."**

**Kurogane's eyes widened.**

"**Fai!"**

**Ashura pushed his staff forwards, forcing Kurogane's head into the cold, hard rock behind. As Kurogane slumped forwards Ashura turned.**

"**You came to me Fai... My Fai..."**

**Fai stood, staring at Kurogane's limp form. He shook his head.**

"**I... I had to stop this... This madness..."**

**Ashura's smile faded slightly.**

"**Fai?"**

**Fai was trembling.**

"**I... I'm so sorry... Ashura..."**

**He shut his eyes, clasping his hands together.**

"**No... Fai... NO!"**

**Fai opened his hands, his eyes turned white, his mouth opened in a silent scream. A light shot from his hands, so bright it would burn the eyes of anyone looking at it. Ashura screamed, his hands reaching up to his smouldering face.**

"**FAI! FAAAAAAAAAAAI !"**

**His skin started to fall to the ground in clumps of smouldering mass, his eyes were gone, burnt completely. He fell to his knees, grabbing his face. As the light hit his hands, they started to burn too, the skin crackling and peeling.**

**Fai blinked, the light stopped. Ashura's body fell to the ground, still.**

**Fai shivered in the sudden cold which had enveloped him. He fell to his knees then began to drag himself over to Kurogane.**

"**Kuro... Kurogane?" He said quietly.**

**Kurogane stirred.**

"**What..."**

**He looked up, blinking in the sunlight. **

"**Wha... Fai!" He sat up quickly as Fai fell forwards, catching him.**

"**Fai! FAI!"**

**Fai looked up at him, his eyes half closed. "I... I used too much power..."**

**Kurogane shook his head. "You aren't going to...?"**

**Fai smiled, then coughed. "No... I'm not going to die... I wont die because of him..."**

**Kurogane laughed, mostly from the shock of imagining Fai dying. Tear began to pour down his cheek s and he couldn't stop them.**

**Fai pushed himself into a sitting position.**

"**I can't walk just yet... We need to find Syaoran..."**

**Kurogane shook his head again, the tears stopping slightly.**

"**Just a few more minutes... Please?"**

**Fai smiled, a genuine smiled not his sad smile. "Of course Kuro-min."**

**Kurogane laughed and punched him lightly.**

"**Don't call me that... Idiot."**

"**Now now. No need to be rude!" Fai giggled.**

**Kurogane stood up.**

"**Hey! I can't walk you know!"**

**Kurogane looked back at him, an evil grin spreading across his face.**

"**What? Kuro-tan? What!"**

**Kurogane reached down and picked up the wizard, slinging him over his shoulder, he started to run.**

"**Kur - o - min!" Fai gasped. "Put - me - dooooown!"**

**Kurogane laughed. "No chance!"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As the pair ran off, the first flake of a new snow storm fell onto the corpse of Ashura. Then another, and another.**

**A finger twitched slightly, then the burnt, crumpling corpse began to stand. It stood on shaky, burnt legs then let out a last scream, so high in pitch that it made birds fall from the cliff rock, stunned, ice break and fall.**

**The figure let out a feeble cry as it's legs began to turn to dust.**

"**F... Fai..." It managed to gasp. "M... My... Fai..."**

**The figure that used to be Ashura slumped forwards one final time, never to move again.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Another chapter done! I thought it was kind of sad and a bit twisted... Ah well! This is the second to last one! Only one to go! See you then!

Hellsingandinuyasharock


	10. Chapter 10

**Darkness Spreads**

**Chapter 10 - Last goodbye**

Sniff It's the final chapter... I hope you like it! Cries Oh, sorry about the gaps in between the lines on the last chapter, I don't know what happened there...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**They were all back in the house, sitting in the front room.**

**Ed looked at them all, his eyes slowly rotating around the room.**

"**So..." He began. "What happened?"**

**Syaoran looked at the floor, his hand going up to the bruise on his head. Sakura looked at the ground. Fai looked at Kurogane. Kurogane looked at Fai.**

**Al looked confused.**

**Ed's eye twitched.**

"**Oh come on!" He yelled. "Tell me!"**

**Fai smiled awkwardly. "Well... It's a bit of a long story..."**

**As he talked, Syaoran and Kurogane filled in the bits he missed out.**

**At the end of the story Fai lent back on the sofa. "So, that's that then."**

**Ed frowned. "But you didn't find the feather?"**

**Syaoran smiled suddenly. He stood up, pushing his fringe back. "Yes we did."**

**Al stood up, excited. "You did!"**

**Syaoran nodded, then held out a hand to help Sakura up. He pulled the feather out from his shirt.**

"**Here, take it Sakura-Hime."**

**Sakura's eyes widened slightly as the feather moulded into her.**

"**Thank you... Syaoran..." She whispered as the memory came rushing back.**

**Syaoran caught he as she fell. "I guess it's over then..."**

**Ed looked at him. "Where did you find it? You didn't mention that in the story."**

**Syaoran looked confused. "I didn't? Oh, When I woke up it was next to me in the snow. I have no idea how it got there."**

**Kurogane stood, helping Fai up as well.**

"**We had better go. We can't stay in one world for that long or we'll never find the girls memories."**

**Fai nodded. "Yes. Oh, Kuro-Tan? Can I talk to you for a moment?"**

**They walked out the room. Ed winked at Al and smiled.**

**Sakura looked at Syaoran in confusion and Syaoran blushed.**

**They came back in. Kurogane seemed slightly paler than before. Fai was smiling.**

"**Confess your love?" Ed asked.**

**Fai grinned but said nothing. Kurogane looked away.**

**Sakura looked at them, completely clueless.**

**Syaoran shook his head. "We should go."**

**Ed's face fell, with Al you could never tell.**

"**Hey! you've only been here for two days! Please just stay one more day?"**

**Fai looked to Syaoran, Syaoran to Sakura. Sakura looked up. "hmm? Oh, yes, that would be fun!" She smiled.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Later that evening...**

**Fai slipped over for the tenth time.**

"**Wah! Kuro-min! I can't skate!"**

**Kurogane shook his head as he clutched the side. "Neither can I!" He edged round to help the wizard back to his feet.**

**Fai grinned as he took his hand and pulled.**

**Kurogane screamed as he fell face first onto the ice.**

**He looked up at the magician, his face going red. Fai was standing, skating backwards and forwards.**

"**You fell for it... again!" He laughed.**

**Kurogane growled. "I'll get you!" He yelled, standing up and taking one step forwards on the ice before falling down again.**

"**Get back here!" He screeched as Fai slid over to the other side of the rink.**

**Syaoran smiled. This had been fun like Ed and Al had promised. He looked to Sakura. "Shall we join them?"**

**Sakura nodded, smiling.**

**They stepped onto the ice.**

**Syaoran's feet started to slip from beneath him, scattering around. He looked at Sakura.**

"**Your highness... you aren't having trouble... skating?"**

**She shook her head. "It's easier than it looks, isn't it?"**

**Syaoran smiling, leaning on the staff he'd brought.**

"**Yes."**

**They watched as Kurogane chased Fai around the ice.**

"**That looks fun." Sakura said. "Hey Syaoran!" She tapped him lightly. "You're it!"**

**Syaoran smiled. "Whatever you say Sakura-Hime."**

**He pushed off from the side and began to skate after her, passing Fai.**

**Fai winked and said. "A lovers night on the ice right?"**

**Syaoran blushed and nodded.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As Mokona opened his mouth to swallow them into the next world they waved.**

"**Thank you for the ice skating and the hospitality!" Fai called.**

**Syaoran placed his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Yes! Thank you!"**

**Fai copied Syaoran much to Kurogane's dismay.**

"**See you!"**

**Ed and Al waved back, feeling slightly sad that the group was leaving them already.**

"**Take care!" Al called out. **

"**I hope you find the rest of the feathers!" Ed waved.**

**As they disappeared Fai felt a real smile light up on his face. He turned to Kurogane.**

"**I wonder where we'll go next?"**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lol, aw. It's over! Darkness Spreads is finally finished! I hope you enjoyed it and I apologise for anything that you didn't like, sorry for not including Ed and Al much but I wanted to focus of Fai and the group more. Smile I will start another fanfic soon, I promise!

Until then. Bye!

**Hellsingandinuyasharock**


End file.
